Dragon Ball PPG
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: Seven years after the battle with Omega Shenron, a new threat will soon loom over Earth, and a greater threat than even Omega Shenron could cause. The saviors will be three new female Saiyans, realizing their newfound, hidden potentials. An old face will also come back to ensure that they have the power to fight this threat. OC's a plenty, and does mess with continuity.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball PPG: DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord's first ever story

A/N: Hello, DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord fanboys and fangirls! (If there are any left…) I wanted to show you all the very first concept I had ever had for a fanfiction. The concept is totally out there, and will actually probably anger a few DBZ fans, since there is almost NO accordance with actual DBZ continuity, and even counts GT as canon. (It does acknowledge the Tarble episode and Battle of the Gods as canon, too, which clashes, but when I first wrote it, the Tarble episode and Battle of the Gods weren't released yet.) I'm going to do this, see what you guys think, and if you want me to continue, I'll do so, but, for now, I'll do the introductory chapter… and see what you dudes think. This takes place seven years after Dragon Ball GT.

Chapter 1: After Goku left with Shenron…

Hi. I'm Buttercup, the daughter of Goku, and soon to be successor of the torch of protecting the world. I meet a lot of new people over the course of this journey, and many of them are from the future, and even from my Dad's past! As for when I was born, I was born while Dad was training Uub to be a good fighter, and like with Goten, my mother had to raise me by herself, but at least she had help, since Gohan and Videl helped out with me. During the fight against Omega Shrenron, I was 5 years old.

My father figure had actually become Vegeta, as surprising as it may sound to you all. I was best friends with their youngest child, Blossom. Blossom is a red-headed girl, and her hair is very, very long. Even though she wears a giant bow, her hair still extends to her waist. Her eyes are pink, naturally pink, and no one has ever found out why. Blossom was also my rival at the same time as being my best friend. Vegeta was also the one who taught me how to fight… in the brutal way of the Saiyans. While I told Gohan about it… (A few weeks after Omega Shenron's defeat…)

Gohan: "How was your training with Vegeta today, Buttercup?"

Buttercup: "It was okay, I guess, but he still isn't lightening up on me. He wants me to be as strong as my Dad… is that even possible?" (At the time, I had my mother's hairdo, but now, I have a combination of both, as a way to show more toughness, I guess.)

Gohan: "If I could surpass him a few times, I have every bit of faith you can match up to him. You already can attain the level of Super Saiyan! And you were angry enough to hurt Omega Shenron. You already have so much potential as is." He gave me a big smile.

Buttercup: "Well, yeah, but the training is so hard…"

Gohan: "I understand exactly how you feel, Buttercup. Believe me. Remember Piccolo?"

Buttercup: "The green guy that stayed behind when the older Earth exploded?"

Gohan: "Piccolo was my very first teacher, and he taught me in a similar manner that Vegeta's teaching you."

Buttercup: "Wow! Really?"

Gohan: "You bet!" He patted me on the head. "You became a Super Saiyan even earlier than Goten did. I'm sure there's a lot more hidden potential in you than even Vegeta can guess at." Gohan continued to say to me.

Buttercup: "You really…" Gohan nodded.

Gohan: "Do everything Vegeta says, and I promise you. You will be powerful like your father one day."

Buttercup: "Thanks, Gohan. I'll remember that!"

Gohan: "Don't mention it, sis." From that point on, I dedicated myself to extreme training, and even though it was hard, I persevered through it.

During training… (2 years after that…)

I was fighting Vegeta as Blossom was watching.

Blossom: "Keep going, Buttercup! You can handle him!" My fists kept getting caught, and he kicked me away. I powered up some more. We were both Super Saiyans.

Vegeta: "Impressive, Buttercup. Your skills have greatly improved over the course of the past two years. Training you every day, three times a day, is paying off."

Buttercup (While panting): "Thanks, Vegeta. I try my best… how do I compare to my Dad now?" Vegeta thought for a few minutes.

Vegeta: "You're about as strong as he was when we were fighting Cell. That's good, but not good enough."

Buttercup: "I'm sorry, I'll try harder."

Vegeta: "Don't be sorry, Buttercup! Just fight me!" I charged at him again, swinging madly into him. My attacks didn't seem to be hurting him, but that wasn't the point to this. The point was to keep getting me stronger. I started trying to kick him, and he blocked each of my kicks, not seeming to be phased by it. I then jumped away, and went for his feet, but he dodged me, then kicked me into the ground.

Blossom: "Buttercup!" I got up slowly, panting harder. Vegeta wants me at my best, and I was going to give it to him! Vegeta teleported down to me, kicked me upwards, then punched me into the ground again. I spit out a little blood, but not much.

Vegeta: "You're persistent, and I like that, but it's not going to help you."

Buttercup: "But you're still toying with me. I can feel it!"

Vegeta: "You're right. I am. But that is beside the point. You must be able to fight me on even footing before I advance you to the next level, which you have not done yet."

Buttercup: "That's going to take… forever…"

Vegeta: "We may be here for a while, then."

Buttercup: "I promise you… I WILL be as strong as my Dad, no matter what it takes!"

Vegeta: "Good, Buttercup. Exactly what I want to hear."

Buttercup: "And I… WILL… DO IT!" I yelled, powering up as I did so, apparently startling Vegeta. My hair grew larger, and I had more flushed out muscles.

Blossom: "Butter… cup?!" I saw lightning around my aura.

Buttercup: "Whoa! Super Saiyan 2?!"

Vegeta: "How?! Impossible! But… She's only seven years old… It's unreal!"

Blossom: "Alright! Show him what for!"

Vegeta (thinking): "Now she's as strong as Kakarot was when we fought during Majin Buu's revival! Why is her power cap increasing so tremendously?!"

Buttercup: "Okay, Vegeta! Here I come! CHA!" I dashed at him, and he put his arms up to block. I swung my leg at him for a roundhouse kick, and I launched him through a mountain behind him, and it had crumbled before he flew out of it, unharmed. My kick did seem to leave an impression on his arms, but that was the extent of the damage done to him.

Vegeta: "You continue to amaze me, Buttercup. That's good of you. But can you handle this?!" He brought his arms back, powering up to Super Saiyan 2 himself.

Blossom: "Oh yeah, Dad can go Super Saiyan 2, as well…"

Buttercup: "But I can keep going! KA… ME…"

Vegeta: "I'll give you one of my signature moves! You wanted me to stop toying with you!? Well here it comes!" His aura changed from golden to purple, and his hands were getting a purple energy ball.

Blossom: "The Galick Gun! Buttercup!"

Buttercup: "I noticed! HAAA… MEEE…."

Vegeta: "Galick Gun… FIRE!" He fired the purple ray.

Buttercup: "HAAA!" I fired my Kamehameha I learned from Gohan at him. Our beams collided, and Vegeta's was instantly overpowering mine.

Vegeta: "You're not ready yet!"

Buttercup: "HAAAAAA!" I was trying to increase my power output to match his, but it was to no avail. I was blasted over, and reverted to normal, panting, yet again. Vegeta teleported down to me.

Butercup: "Hey, Vegeta… how was that?"

Vegeta: "Surprising, but nothing I couldn't handle. Nice work today. I hope to continue to see more. Keep sparring with Gohan, Goten, and Pan. They'll continue to teach you."

Buttercup: "Thanks, Vegeta… You're nicer than a lot of people give you credit for."

Vegeta: "The world needs a savior. That may have to be you one day."

Blossom: "And I'll be right by her side to fight with her. Right, Dad?"

Vegeta: "Of course, Blossom, assuming you can keep up with her."

Blossom: "Daddy…"

Buttercup: "It's okay, Blossom. I'll keep practicing with you, too."

Blossom: "I also need to keep Trunks in shape. Seriously, he's been slacking off."

Vegeta: "He's learning from Bulma how to run Capsule Corp. He has an excuse."

Blossom: "Also, Bulla never fights…"

Vegeta: "She chose not to. I can't force her."

Blossom: "I suppose you're right."

Vegeta: "But since we're here… Blossom, you need to get your training done as well. Come at me with everything you have! Right now!" Blossom transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Blossom: "I sure will, Dad." They left me to recuperate. I took that opportunity to lie down and watch the clouds. It also helps that I was wearing weighted training clothes like my Dad used to. It speeds up my training quite a bit. In fact, I bet if I wasn't wearing them, I'd be as strong as Vegeta during that match up. But Vegeta insists that I wear them to keep my training going, and only remove them during a real fight with someone. Blossom wasn't wearing any, but she did train in the Gravity Room at Capsule Corp during her freetime, if she wasn't shopping with Bulla.

Present day… (7 years after the battle with Omega Shenron…)

Buttercup: "HAAA!" I'm 12 years old now, and I hit the level my Dad was at while he was fighting Super 17. I'm almost, truly ready to fight any new threats. Vegeta's training was hardcore, and I wasn't ever in a real fight, but I was so strong for my age. I also know how to use Super Saiyan 3. It does put a lot of stress on me, but I can still use it for a decent amount of time. Vegeta can also go Super Saiyan 3 now, and go Super Saiyan 4 all on his own, thanks to sparring with me all the time.

Gohan: "Excellent, Buttercup! Your skills are still improving!" He threw a punch while I punched him back, and we went back to exchanging punches and kicks. While I had more strength, he'd been training for a lot longer than I was, so he knew how to fight better than I did. I split us apart with a kick, while he blocked it. I backflipped, landing on my feet.

Buttercup: "Good job keeping up, Gohan. I thought teaching college classes would slow you down!"

Gohan: "It may have, but I do need to stay in shape." He laughed a bit.

Buttercup: "You sure do, big brother… yeah." I got into a fighting stance, watching him to see what he'd do next.

Videl: "Excellent job, Gohan! You too, Buttercup!"

Pan: "She's so good…"

Videl: "Yep. Standing toe-to-toe with Gohan isn't easy for a lot of people."

Pan: "You bet."

Buttercup: "Wanna kick it up a notch?"

Gohan: "I don't know if that's such a good idea… We're right near my house."

Buttercup: "Oh… fine." I charged at him again, and struck at him with a palm strike. He slapped it aside, going for a punch. I caught it, and tried to flip him behind me, but he kneed me in the gut, and I had to take a breath. I kicked him in the face as he punched me backwards. My stomach growled.

Buttercup: "Can we eat, Gohan?"

Gohan: "Of course." He laughed a bit.

Buttercup: "What's so funny?"

Gohan: "Just like Dad."

Pan: "Grandpa…"

Videl: "I'll get started on it right now." We gave Videl some time while I chilled out, playing a game on my Nintendo 3DS. It was Pokemon Y.

Gohan: "Buttercup, did you do your schoolwork like Mom wanted you to? You know you can come here whenever you want, but you do have to do your work, too."

Buttercup: "Yes. You can even check it if you want!"

Gohan: "Got it." He walked to my backpack, and checked over my work while grading his student's tests. One of them is Goten, surprisingly enough. Goten got the same treatment as Gohan did, but I've been going to school since Kindergarten, like Blossom, Bulla, and Trunks have been. Mom was so worried, but assumed since Blossom was going to the same school I was, I'd be fine, and I was.

Gohan: "Not bad, Buttercup. You'd easily get a B from this Algebra homework."

Buttercup: "Knew I did good!"

Pan: "Could've been better, you know."

Buttercup: "Oh, stuff it, Pan!"

Pan: "Just because I'm your niece, technically, doesn't mean I have to listen to you. Remember who does the babysitting when Grandma leaves the house."

Buttercup: "Yeah, yeah…" Pan is a little snobbish about the whole, 'I'm her aunt by familial ties, but she's still older than me so I have to listen to her' thing. But I love her, and I think she loves me, too. Most of the time.

Videl: "Dinner's ready!"

Gohan: "Good! I'm starved, Videl! Thanks."

Pan: "Looks good, Mom!"

Buttercup: "Is it the salmon I fished up earlier?"

Videl: "Y-yes… I washed it before I cooked it, too."

Buttercup: "Why would you have to-"

Gohan: "You know why…"

Buttercup: "I don't understand…" So what if I go naked when I fish? Dad did it, too.

Pan: "Yeah… TMI…" I went to eat with them, and as expected, I gorged down my salmon.

Videl: "Even eats like her father…"

Pan: "How does she not get fat?"

Gohan: "Ha! I guess that's whatever kept Dad from getting fat." Everyone ate their food while watching me eat, and I'm just fine with it.

Buttercup: "Thanks, Videl! You cook good food, as always!" I bowed to her, and she said, "You're welcome, Buttercup."

Buttercup: "I'll go have seconds at Mom's! She's probably worried about me!" I grabbed my 3DS and my backpack, flying to Mom's. My mom is Chi-Chi, since my Dad is Goku. I was conceived while Dad was still training Uub before he merged with Mr. Buu to become Majuub. They did whatever they had to do before he left to train him, and I grew up as he was training him. Blossom was being conceived at the same exact time, as well. I landed in front of the house, and opened the door with my keys.

Buttercup: "Mom, I'm home!"

Chi-Chi: "Buttercup! How's Gohan doing?"

Goten: "Is he okay?"

Buttercup: "Yep. So's Pan and Videl. And before you ask, I did do my homework while I was there."

Goten: "And I see you were sparring with Gohan for a bit."

Buttercup: "Yep. The more I do, the more powerful I get."

Chi-Chi: "Soon, you'll be as strong as your Dad before he left with Shenron."

Buttercup: "I bet. If I can reach that point, then we won't need Dad to come back." I immediately felt bad upon saying it, though.

Chi-Chi: "You do miss him, right? We do."

Buttercup: "I don't know him very well, I mean, he was a kid, I never knew him as an adult, and he was mostly off fighting bad guys anyway. I'd like to meet him. If I can…"

Chi-Chi: "I hope you do get to meet him. When he wasn't gone, he was so nice to have around."

Goten: "He stuck around after the whole Majin Buu fiasco. He was a good man."

Buttercup: "I bet he was. I really do. It's just, I don't think I'll ever know." I soon had second helpings with Goten and Mom. It was tasty, as usual, but, the empty spot in the chair always made me feel bad about eating here. That's usually where my Dad sits. I sighed, then helped my Mom wash dishes.

Chi-Chi: "How well did you do on your homework?"

Buttercup: "Gohan said I got a B on that assignment. He graded it himself."

Chi-Chi: "A B?!"

Buttercup: "Mom, you knew I'd never be as smart as Gohan!"

Chi-Chi: "You're right, but I expect better than a B!"

Buttercup: "But I'm not a scholar like Gohan. Goten isn't either, but you don't get on his case!"

Goten: "Mom?"

Chi-Chi: "Of course, I keep forgetting. You inherited your father's genes for intelligence…"

Buttercup: "I am NOT stupid! Dad was because he never went to school a day in his life!"

Chi-Chi: "That is correct, but…"

Buttercup: "But nothing! I'm not perfect! Besides, I need to train all the time! Someone needs to protect the planet in Dad's place, and it's going to be me!"

Chi-Chi: "Vegeta called earlier. He wanted to see you in private about something."

Buttercup: "Really?"

Chi-Chi: "Yes. Blossom will be happy to see you."

Goten: "I'll help you finish up, Mom."

Chi-Chi: "Thank you, Goten." I left, as mom requested, flying for Vegeta's place. I knocked on the door when I got there, and Blossom let me in.

Blossom: "Hi, Buttercup!" She hugged me, and I smiled, feeling happy again.

Buttercup: "Mom's mad about my B in class today."

Blossom: "Aw, who needs that harpie! You do just fine!" She slapped me on the back.

Buttercup: "Just as long as you don't say that around Bulma… she'll ground you again." Blossom took me to Vegeta, who had been doing push-ups.

Buttercup: "Hey, Vegeta! Are we ready to train some more?"

Vegeta: "Yes. Trunks will be joining us today as well. He says he wants to stay in shape, like Gohan." Trunks was sitting on a bench near the lockers, checking on his iPad.

Trunks: "The stocks are looking good… oh!" he closed it up.

Trunks: "Hi, Buttercup." He sensed my power level.

Trunks: "You get stronger every day. It was only a few years ago that I could still match up to you, remember?"

Buttercup: "It's all good, Trunks. I totally understand. You're a part of the team, you should be training."

Trunks: "Glad to hear I haven't been kicked out yet."

Vegeta: "Before we start, however, I have an announcement to make."

Blossom: "Dad?"

Vegeta: "I got a telepathic message from Kakarot a few days ago."

Buttercup: "A telepathic message? He can do that?"

Vegeta: "Apparently. He told me he will come back to Earth in one week's time. His business with Shenron is over, and he'll be the master of the Dragonball's powers for a while. He'll also help us out with threats as needed."

Buttercup: "So I didn't have to train?"

Vegeta: "No. You still had to. An evil could have attacked at any time. You were strong enough to match up to it, and I'm sure you'd be able to do very well against it."

Buttercup: "I won't disappoint. I promise you."

Vegeta: "Let's get started. At the rate you've been progressing, you may even surpass me soon."

To be continued…

A/N: I had wrote this a long time ago, in like… 2007-2008, but I'll try to incorporate everything I can, as best I can, from both franchises. OC's besides the girls will appear, and don't worry, Bubbles will be appearing in future chapters. I won't give a spoiler as to her role or how she appears. You may speculate on that yourselves. For now, I'd like to hear about what you all think. Tell me in the reviews, and I promise I'll improve as I write this.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball PPG Chapter 2: The newcomer from space!

Last time, on Dragon Ball PPG, we meet our new heroine… Buttercup, the daughter of Goku. She has been training all of her life, since she was 5, to be as strong as her father. Vegeta had been training her, and his youngest daughter, Blossom. They were going to start another training session with Trunks. What do we have today, on Dragon Ball PPG!

Buttercup's POV

Hi. It's Buttercup again. I'll take up where I left off the last time. I was fighting Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 3, while he was Super Saiyan 4. Our fists collided, and the whole Gravity Room shook around.

Bulma: "Watch it, you two! Just because you two are the strongest fighters we have doesn't mean you need to shake the entire house!"

Buttercup: "Sorry Bulma!"

Vegeta: "Yeah. Sorry." Vegeta, I've noticed, has a soft spot for Bulma like no one else I know, except for possibly Yamcha. I think he still has the hots for her, but never says anything about it. I threw another kick at Vegeta as he blocked it, and he threw another punch at me. I caught it, then we were trying to force each other back, pushing on each other's hands.

Vegeta: "GAH! You're becoming… so much stronger… RR… then I imagined, Buttercup. Good effort!"

Buttercup: "I'm still just warming up! HAAA!" I started powering up, my aura launching electricity everywhere. Blossom and Trunks had been practicing together on the other side of the Gravity Room for now. I noticed that Trunks had launched a Kamehameha at Blossom, and she had batted that blast aside, startling him.

Blossom: "Nice try, Trunks."

Trunks: "So much for just staying in shape… Dang it."

Blossom: "Keep trying. You'll get it!" She flew at him, and they were exchanging blows with each other at super speed.

Vegeta: "Your fight is with me! Or did you FORGET?!" He suddenly forced me back, then kicked me in the gut, making me keel over. I spit a little saliva on his leg, then he used a roundhouse kick to force me into the wall.

Vegeta: "Training in 700 times Earth's Gravity. I must say, it's been doing a lot for you, but you're not quite matched up to me yet." He was winding his arm up. "Oh, and stay focused. Your enemies will use your distractions to their advantage." I got up.

Buttercup: "This isn't my full power!" I reached to take my weighted clothes off.

Vegeta: "No! Not yet."

Buttercup: "You're just saying that because you know I'd win if I did."

Vegeta: "That MAY be true, but the longer you have them on-"

Buttercup: "The more training I get done. I know, D- Vegeta." I almost blushed out of embarrassment.

Vegeta: "What were you about to say, Buttercup? You can tell me."

Buttercup: "Nothing. Bring it on! AAAA!" As good as I'm getting, Super Saiyan 3 is still a hassle to keep up. Vegeta says it's because I'm not fully developed, but I want to get around that if I can. I went at him again, and he fired small ki blasts at me. I deflected them all towards him, forcing him to dodge. I teleported to his location, then punched him in the face. He fell back, landing on his butt, while I tried to drop kick him. He caught my leg, then swung me around, tossing me into the wall again. He then brought one of his hands up, and it started to glow green.

Buttercup: "No way!"

Vegeta: "I win again. Final Shine Attack!" He launched the green blast at me, and I brought my hands together.

Buttercup: "KA… ME… HA… MEEEE…. HAAAA!" I launched my Kamehameha at him, and the attacks hit each other. I was forcing all of my energy into it, and Vegeta was starting to put more of his energy into it, but I know how this Super Saiyan 4 is compared to me. The result is always the same.

Vegeta: "GRR… She's putting up much more resistance than… usual… HAAAA!" I forced more energy into my own Kamehameha again, then the blasts were even.

Vegeta: "Huh?"

Buttercup: "I… won't… lose… to you… AGAIN! HAAA!" I forced even more energy, energy I didn't even know I had, into the blast, and actually pushed the Final Shine back.

Vegeta: "NO! HAAAA!" He used his other hand to blast another Final Shine, and the blasts forced each other into equality again.

Vegeta: "COME ON! HAAAAAAA!"

Buttercup: "You heard me, Vegeta! YAAAH!" Our blasts started to reach explosive proportions as well. It even forced Blossom and Trunks to stop.

Blossom: "Big brother?"

Trunks: "Oh no. This could get bad."

Vegeta: "HAAA! You will never win… against me! The Prince of all Saiyans!"

Buttercup: "GRR… come on… EEEEEE-YAAH!" I forced one more bit of energy into the blast, but my Super Saiyan 3 transformation wore off, reverting me to normal form.

Buttercup: "No! HAAA!" It was too late, and I got overwhelmed by Vegeta's blast again. When the blast dissipated, Vegeta looked worried.

Vegeta: "B-Buttercup?"

Buttercup: "I'm… still here…" I coughed a bit, but got up to my feet.

Vegeta: "Nice job, Buttercup, yet again. I really felt that energy Kakarot had in the past."

Buttercup: "I still didn't win…"

Vegeta: "Inconsequential, Buttercup. You need to rest. You exerted too much energy."

Buttercup: "No… I can keep going." I tried to go Super Saiyan 2, at least, but it never came out. I guess I was too tired. Super Saiyan 3 can take loads of energy out of you if you use it too long. Super Saiyan makes me 50 times more powerful than normal, Super Saiyan 2 is 100 times more powerful, and Super Saiyan 3 is 400 times more powerful than my normal state. As much as those numbers don't matter to me, I can understand why Super Saiyan 3 is so hard to keep up. After it, I feel so drained, even if I was only in that form for about half-an-hour, which as long as my Dad and Vegeta have been fighting, they've had fights that lasted longer. Even nearly entire days Vegeta says, but I doubt it. I'd like to turn into a Super Saiyan 4, if at all possible, but Vegeta says it might only be possible for full-blooded Saiyans, which I am not. Ugh…

Vegeta: "No, Buttercup." He reverted to normal, and started walking me out himself.

Bulma: "Buttercup?" She looked at me worriedly.

Buttercup: "Hey, Bulma."

Vegeta: "Make sure she gets her rest, Bulma. She can spend the night if she wishes. I'm sure Blossom has spare clothes she can get herself into."

Bulma: "Got it." Vegeta handed me off to her, then yelled, "Blossom! Trunks! Train with me now!" He closed the door behind him.

Buttercup: "I'll rest, but… can I eat first?"

Bulma: "Of course you can!" She patted me on the head. "What I still can't believe is that you're only just over half Vegeta's height, and you can match up to him this well."

Buttercup: "Really?"

Bulma: "Yep. Goku was fighting circles around him, except when he became small again. Then it was the other way again."

Buttercup: "I would imagine…" Like I said before, I never saw my Dad as a full-grown man, he was training with Uub. I don't resent Uub… but, I do want to have a few words with my Dad when he gets back.

Buttercup: "Say, Bulma?"

Bulma: "Hm?"

Buttercup: "What was he like? I mean… as a grown-up?"

Bulma: "You've never asked Chi-Chi?"

Buttercup: "You know I barely talk to her."

Bulma: "Oh… yes."

Buttercup: "Tell me everything."

Bulma: "I met him at Mount Paozu when I was going to find the Dragon Balls to have my wish granted… he was quite the little kid. I think I even shot him, and he survived." She sat me down in the dining room when she got me there. I lied back as best I could.

Buttercup: "You shot him, and he lived?"

Bulma: "Yes. He didn't even know what a girl looked like, either."

Buttercup: "SERIOUSLY?! And my Mom says I'm stupid."

Bulma: "Really?"

Buttercup: "Not out loud… usually."

Bulma: "After that, we searched for the Dragon Balls together… you know what those are."

Buttercup: "All too well. Stupid Shenron…"

Bulma: "He had to. He needs Goku's power to recreate the Dragon Balls, y'know."

Buttercup: "Hmph." I tried to do my best 'Vegeta' look at her.

Bulma: "You don't do that look as well as Vegeta does."

Buttercup: "I heard." Bulma started to cook up something, I couldn't see what it was.

Bulma: "After that was when we met Oolong. He was terrorizing a village shape-shifted into a large, scary warrior. And then… Yamcha…" Her voice turned sour.

Buttercup: "Keep going… I'm sure Yamcha wasn't that bad of a guy… I met him myself. He's really nice."

Bulma: "Keep telling yourself that. His son also worries me."

Buttercup: "Yamcha Jr.?" Yamcha had had a son before, and was teaching him to fight to defend himself, but now, he trains with us. None of us ever met who he fell in love with, either. I guess she left him and left the kid with him? Yamcha never explained it.

Bulma: "He's pulling the moves on Blossom… and I'm SO angry about it."

Buttercup: "Back on topic…"

Bulma: "Puar was with him, too, and… then we met Krillin, who was training with Master Roshi, Goku stayed to train with him… then we met Tien and Chiaotzu, but they were bad guys."

Buttercup: "Like Yamcha?"

Bulma: "Exactly. Almost anybody who met Goku seemed to gravitate towards him."

Buttercup: "Even Vegeta."

Bulma: "Most of our bad times were when Emperor Pilaf had been trying to get the Dragon Balls, too… it rarely took more than little kid Goku alone to stop him, even when he had a giant robot waiting for him, according to Goku himself…"

Buttercup: "Pilaf? You mean that one blue guy? He's with the girl that tried to be Trunks' girlfriend before she was changed back to her natural age?"

Bulma: "The very same."

Buttercup: "Again. Shenron. It's always freakin' Shenron."

Bulma: "You don't know that."

Buttercup: "Try me, Bulma. Try me."

Bulma: "Okay… he resurrected Earth's population multiple times."

Buttercup: "Wasn't that just with Buu?"

Bulma: "Hmm… He's saved a lot of people."

Buttercup: "He remade earth, there's that…"

Bulma: "Anyway, he needed Goku for a reason, and if Vegeta's right, you can see him again." She smiled at me.

Buttercup: "How's the food?"

Bulma: "Almost done. Hold on…" She added the last bit of spice, then handed the fish over to me.

Bulma: "Salmon. It was Goku's favorite for a long time. Maybe you'll like it."

Buttercup: "Okay…" While I am reluctant about food my Dad ate… it seemed okay, so I munched it.

Buttercup: "WOW! Nomnomnomnomnom…" I went to the munching, and Bulma smiled again.

Bulma: "Good to know I'm not terrible at it, usually my Mom did it. I guess I did inherit her skill after all."

Buttercup: "Thanks, Bulma. Nom…"

Bulma: "Don't talk with your mouth full now." I nodded to her, then continued eating. Afterwards, I had fallen asleep on the couch.

Blossom's POV

The training session I had with my Dad was crazy today, and even with Trunks helping me out, he was relentless. Maybe if Buttercup and I were teamed up, we would have beat him.

Blossom: "Nice job, Trunks. Lasted longer against Dad than I thought we would."

Trunks: "Are you implying that I slowed you down?"

Blossom: "No. Not at all… Heh…" Oops.

Vegeta: "Excellent job, you two. Blossom, nice comeback from behind. I barely sensed you. Keep it up." At least Dad's encouraging, even if he prefers Buttercup to me.

Blossom: "I'll do you proud, Dad. Just you wait." Dad nodded to me, then headed for the kitchen, but stopped at the living room, and we saw Buttercup snoozing for the night, on the couch.

Vegeta: "Resting. How long has she been there, Bulma?"

Bulma: "At least 2 hours. You gave her quite the run-around."

Vegeta: "Good. That was my intention."

Trunks: "As a Super Saiyan 4. She was still weighed down, too. Imagine if she took all of that off."

Vegeta: "Her strength would no doubt surpass even mine at this point."

Trunks: "Really?"

Blossom: "He's right. I still need to catch up if I'm gonna do Fusion with her."

Vegeta: "You're right, Blossom. You are very close to me, but not that close." He let his tail uncurl itself.

Bulma: "That still gives me the willies…"

Vegeta: "This tail is what keeps me going, Bulma. It allows me to be a Super Saiyan 4."

Bulma: "Ever try for 5?"

Vegeta: "I don't even know if that exists, and if it does, I don't know the process, because training obviously isn't it."

Blossom: "You'll get it."

Vegeta: "I should hope so. Any edge I can get over Buttercup is necessary for her to keep getting stronger."

Trunks: "You keep training to give her a reason to?"

Vegeta: "Even with her weighted clothing, she's come much farther in a faster rate than I anticipated. I didn't think she'd be this strong until she was about 18. To do that in half the projected pace… there's something within her."

Blossom: "Yeah. And I developed fast, too, if you remember correctly, Dad."

Vegeta: "Ha. That is true, Blossom. You do impress me. I know it may not seem that I am impressed, but believe me, I am. You are of the royal blood after all."

Blossom: "Uh huh." I smiled. I love it when Dad acknowledges my training, since he praises Buttercup so much…

Vegeta: "When she comes back from school tomorrow, I will ensure she surpasses Kakarot."

Bulma: "R-really?"

Trunks: "Is that even possible?"

Vegeta: "Yes. After her Zenkai Boost from today, she'll be as strong as Kakarot was when we fought Omega Shenron. With this next one, I intend to go all out, and push her to her absolute limits. Even if she has to go further beyond her limits than ever… she will surpass him."

Blossom: "Isn't that a lot to ask of her? I mean, you went all out on her today, right?"

Vegeta: "Please… that was just using half of my Super Saiyan 4 state's full power. I had to go to 75% to defeat her, but this next time, I'll have to go to my maximum. I crave that battle. It'll be just like that fight I had with Kakarot when I first arrived to this planet all those years ago."

Trunks: "That's… surprising to hear you say, Father."

Vegeta: "Maybe so, Trunks. Maybe so." I didn't know that was how he felt about it.

Blossom: "Wow. That will be amazing, Dad. Can I-"

Vegeta: "If you wish, Blossom, you may watch."

Blossom: "Oh yes!" I jumped up, then my phone rang.

Blossom: "Ooh! Yay!"

Trunks: "Yay?"

Bulma: "Is it Bulla saying she's coming home from school?"

Blossom: "No. It's Yamcha."

Vegeta: "The boy… hmph. Do what you wish with him."

Bulma: "But, Vegeta, you know how I feel about the…"

Vegeta: "If I know anything about Yamcha, it's that he's a… um… actually, I don't know him that well."

Trunks: "Not surprising. I think he's an okay guy."

Bulma: "You don't know him like I do, Trunks."

Trunks: "Mother…" I picked up the phone, and I heard Yamcha's voice… ah…

Yamcha Jr.: "Hey, Bloss, what's up? How's my girl?"

Blossom: "We're only 12. Watch what you say, too. My Mom's onto us."

Yamcha Jr.: "Oh. My bad. I know my Dad and your Mom had a thing, but Dad doesn't talk about it all the time."

Blossom: "I'll take this to the other room for now…" I walked to my room, and sat down on my bed.

Blossom: "So… Yamcha… how's girlfriend searching for your Dad?"

Yamcha Jr.: "To be honest… I'm seeing changes in them less often. He's been doing alright… but not good."

Blossom: "I can give him tips, you know."

Yamcha Jr.: "Hey, Dad! Blossom says… oh. Okay. Dad appreciates the offer, but he'll pass."

Blossom: "Of course. Tell him to call me if the need ever arises."

Yamcha Jr.: "Believe me, he knows. You tell him all the time."

Blossom: "How've you been, Scarface 2?"

Yamcha Jr.: "It was a bad training session, okay…"

Blossom: "My bad." I trained with Yamcha and Yamcha Jr. a few times when my Dad wanted to be left alone, by himself or with Buttercup, on certain occasions. Both Yamcha and I teach Yamcha Jr. how to fight. He's still learning, but he can fight me in my normal form, at least, so he's good.

Yamcha Jr.: "Little T's been doing good, as well."

Blossom: "Tien Jr., right?"

Yamcha Jr.: "His Dad and my Dad have been friends and rivals forever." Tien Jr., Tien and Launch's kid, has been fighting with us as well recently. Him and Buttercup were rivals for a while when she first started out, and they still kind of are, but not now, since she can topple over almost all of us. Only my Dad and I can stand up to her might, unfortunately. But, she still makes sure Tien Jr. isn't slacking off, and he appreciates it when she looks out for him. We all go to school together, actually, and we hang out with three other guys, all of whom Buttercup offered to teach how to fight, but they politely declined.

Yamcha Jr.: "He still hates being called Little T, by the way."

Blossom: "I would imagine."

Yamcha Jr.: "So… wanna come over? Dad'll pick you up."

Blossom: "I'll fly over. I know where you live. That one house in the desert."

Yamcha Jr.: "Dad made that money fixing people's cars."

Blossom: "As he's constantly telling us."

Yamcha Jr.: "That's how he also met a lot of his girlfriends."

Blossom: "Oh God…"

Yamcha Jr.: "I keep telling him maybe that's the problem, but he says he should probably go back to being a pro baseball player."

Blossom: "Yes. If he wants chicks, they'll be swarming him, then."

Yamcha Jr.: "Yeah… he's just being a mechanic to get back on his feet, and he's been doing well at it."

Blossom: "Tell your Dad I wish him the best, even if Mom's still annoyed with him."

Yamcha Jr.: "Will do. So, wanna train, or?"

Blossom: "I'll make my way over. See ya in a bit." I hung up, and changed into my training outfit again. Mom says it reminds her of the outfit Dad fought Majin Buu in, but I never saw it.

Blossom: "I'll be at Yamcha's! Hi, Bulla!"

Bulla: "Hey, Blossom… huh?" I took off before she could ask me what was up, but I think she caught what I said. I flew to their house, in the middle of the desert, like always, and I knocked on the door. The older Yamcha opened the door.

Yamcha: "Hi, Blossom. What's up?"

Blossom: "Is Junior in?"

Yamcha: "You bet. Junior! Blossom's here!" Both younger Yamcha and Puar came to the door.

Puar: "Blossom! Hi!"

Blossom: "Hi there, cutie…" I started hugging Puar, and Puar purred at me.

Yamcha: "Ha ha! Glad to see you're still as nice as ever. Still cute, too." He patted my head.

Blossom (playful tone): "Sorry, older Yamcha, you see, I am into your son."

Yamcha Jr.: "Yeah, Dad. Watch it. Haha." Yamcha Jr. looked just like Yamcha Sr. He had scars that I accidentally gave him in one training session that he told his Dad were rocks going up against his face from being slammed into big cliffsides, but were really from me punching him, then using my nails when I let my fists open apparently. I trim my nails now to make sure his face isn't my scratching post anymore. He also has long black, shaggy hair that I love to run my combs through. He dresses in his Dad's old desert bandit attire when not in school, like now.

Yamcha: "Oh, you guys. So, how's Bulma?"

Blossom: "Still happily married to my Dad."

Yamcha: "I figured. I meant other than that. I still worry about her."

Blossom: "She's just fine, big guy."

Yamcha: "That's great."

Yamcha Jr.: "Usual spot? I've been practicing a lot."

Yamcha: "When not doing your homework, of course."

Puar: "And I make sure he does it."

Blossom: "Who else would? Me?!" We all laughed again.

Blossom: "But sure. Let's fight there."

Yamcha Jr.: "Sweet! I'll lead the way!" He flew into the air with me right behind him. We landed in our usual area, which was in his thinking spot, the oasis, where Yamcha Sr. teaches Yamcha Jr. his techniques. I teach him some of mine, as well.

Yamcha Jr.: "Okay. Here goes, Blossom. Can you take what the Yamcha's cooking?!" He entered Yamcha's fighting stance.

Blossom: "You bet, dear." I winked, as he blushed.

Yamcha Jr.: "I thought you said watch the romantic talk…"

Blossom: "When the grown-ups are around, silly. Come on!" I flew at him, and immediately went for an uppercut. He dodged, then did a palm strike, bonking me in the face. I reeled back, then got up, and charged, swinging my fists into his gut. He flew back, then floated, recovering, then flew at me.

Yamcha Jr.: "Here's my Dad's signature move! Wolf Fang Fist!"

Blossom: "You learned it?!" He flew at me, and smacked my face with his fists a few times, then smacked both sides of my face with palm strikes, and hit me in the gut with two palm strikes at once, sending me flying.

Yamcha Jr.: "KA… ME… HA… ME…" I recovered, then saw the blue orb.

Blossom: "Ha. I got this. Galick Gun…"

Yamcha Jr.: "HAA!" He fired at me.

Blossom: "FIRE!" Our beams collided, and they had evened out.

Blossom: "Well, I'm impressed, boyfriend. You actually evened out with me."

Yamcha Jr.: "R-really? I was really trying that time, too." He rubbed the back of his head, and laughed nervously.

Blossom: "That's a good thing, silly. Now… no more playing around. Time I got serious."

Yamcha Jr.: "Uh oh." He stood his ground, preparing himself for my next move.

Blossom: "And this one only needs one hand." I raised my hand, then made a small orb.

Yamcha Jr.: "What the…"

Blossom: "BIG BANG ATTACK!" I launched it at him, and he dodged it, but I blew up the cliffside behind me.

Blossom: "Oops. I missed."

Yamcha Jr.: "Wow. That was amazing. It was like a one-handed Kamehameha."

Blossom: "Technically. I know that move too."

Yamcha Jr.: "I found that out the… whoa!" He dodged my next kick, then we started moving in super speed, trying to hit each other.

Blossom: "Keep your head in the game, Yamcha!"

Yamcha Jr.: "Whoa! Waah!" He was keeping up with me, so he obviously has improved, and he's a good match for me, but still… he comes a little short.

Blossom: "YAH!" I punched him across the face, ending our match. He landed in the water. He then swum out.

Yamcha Jr.: "Wow. Got me good that time. You even used the Big Bang Attack." I got him to his feet, then hugged him.

Blossom: "Still doing good, pal."

Yamcha Jr.: "H-hey… I try." My phone rang.

Blossom: "Oh poopers… hello?" I picked up, then put my hand in front of Yamcha Jr.'s mouth for the moment.

Bulma: "Blossom, it's a school night! Get back home!"

Blossom: "Kami… Okay. I'm coming home. I told Bulla where I went, by the way."

Bulma: "Not good enough, Blossom."

Blossom: "I'll be on my way. See ya in a bit."

Bulma: "Bye." She hung up while I did also.

Yamcha Jr.: "Maybe I shouldn't have asked…"

Blossom: "It's fine… Your Dad and Puar will cover for me, right?"

Yamcha Jr.: "S-sure."

Blossom: "Thanks." I kissed him then, and he was sighing really hard. I released it, and saw he was in a trance already.

Blossom: "Um… yeah… I'll see ya at school tomorrow."

Yamcha Jr.: "You bet…" I flew him home, then flew myself to my place. Buttercup had woken back up.

Buttercup: "Yo, Blossom. I almost left to look for ya."

Blossom: "No need. I was at Yamcha's."

Buttercup: "Okay. How is the little bugger?"

Blossom: "Bugger?"

Buttercup: "What Bulma calls him."

Blossom: "They're both fine. We… he still doesn't kiss me back."

Buttercup: "Bummer. Huh… what can we do to fix that…?"

Blossom: "I wish I knew Buttercup…"

The next day, after school…

Buttercup's POV

Buttercup: "And that's when Mitch tried to ask me out again!"

Blossom: "Poser! As if you'd ever go out with him."

Tien Jr.: "Yeah. That'll show him what's up." Tien Jr. has a third eye like his father, although he has grown hair, and it's about as grown out as Gohan's, which isn't much, but it's short. It's also blue, like Launch's is. He hangs out and trains with Chiaotzu regularly, and with his father, Tien, who is rather strict about that with him.

Yamcha Jr.: "Guys… what about the Amoeba? Weren't we all gonna have pizza together before we headed home?"

Buttercup: "Right! Can't forget about that!" The Amoeba. It's the name of the juice bar we go to after school, and they also serve a pretty darn good pizza. Best in town next to the Jet's. We're also very familiar with the owners.

They're Bossman, a large, jolly man, who speaks like he's Al Capone. He's the business guy, and he makes all of the business decisions from what we know about, Junior (Not to be confused with our Junior), who makes and cooks the food for the establishment. He doesn't speak, except when Bossman says something, and he just repeats that, but we assume he talks when he wants, cause we have heard him singing while a-flipping the pizza dough many times. The last one is the juicemaker, Slim. He's the slowest of the three, and the skinniest. He's the slowest of the bunch, as in the head, but he knows how to make a darn tasty orange smoothie. We stopped crooks trying to rob their place, and since then, we've always gotten our first meal and drink free. We flew there, then walked in. It was then that we saw Junior serving pizza to other customers.

Junior: "Hey guys! The usual?"

Buttercup: "You bet, Junior. Tell Slim the usual smoothies, too."

Junior: "Coming right up, guys." He ran back to the kitchen, almost tripping a waitress.

Tien Jr.: "Ever since we saved this place, we're like town heroes, y'know?"

Yamcha Jr.: "Still not as popular as Saiyaman for some reason."

Blossom: "Ick."

Buttercup: "Yeah. I still don't understand why my brother did that crap." The Great Saiyaman always had me question super hero comics. He says he got the idea from the Ginyu Force, but since I never met them… I don't see it.

Yamcha Jr.: "Totally stupid."

Tien Jr.: "Anyway… Blossom, Yamcha here told me about last night."

Blossom: "Eeee! Um… should we talk about it now?" I saw her blushing.

Yamcha Jr.: "Yeah, seriously, TJ, we don't need to."

Tien Jr.: "Ah, let her stew in it for a bit."

Buttercup: "Changing topics… Vegeta says I could be as strong as my Dad! Maybe even stronger now!"

Tien Jr.: "That sounds great! Haha! I can't wait to fight you now."

Buttercup: "Just like last time, you mean?"

Tien Jr.: "Lucky break. I've been honing my skills ever since."

Yamcha Jr.: "We know. With Chiaotzu!"

Tien Jr.: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Buttercup: "Keep training with your old man, or dodge your Mom's bullets why don't ya?"

Tien Jr.: "You dare mock me?"

Buttercup: "Eh… Chiaotzu was never that tough…"

Blossom: "Here they are now!" Slim and Junior came with our food.

Junior: "For Yamcha, the pepperoni and mushroom, with a raspberry smoothie…"

Yamcha Jr.: "Thanks, man!"

Slim: "For… for… TJ, the blueberry and the… bacon and chicken pizza."

Tien Jr.: "Hell yes."

Junior: "Blossom, the meat eater's special and the branded twisty rasp-banana."

Blossom: "Oh yes."

Slim: "And for Buttercup… the everything pizza, and… the… root beer supreme?"

Buttercup: "Exactly. Good job remembering, Slim." I gave him 250 zenie as a tip for remembering.

Slim: "Thanks, Buttercup! I've never gotten a tip in my… my life!"

Buttercup: "Get yourself a Kit-Kat Bar, pal."

Junior: "You need Bossman? He missed ya."

Tien Jr.: "Send him out. We miss talking to him, too."

Junior: "Coming right up. Yo, Slim, get Bossman."

Slim: "You got it." Slim ran into the back, while Juniro casually strolled to the kitchen. We ate quietly for a good few minutes, when Bossman left.

Bossman: "Ey, my favorite customers. And my heroes. How goes life?"

Blossom: "Just fine, Boss."

Yamcha Jr.: "We're still training, too. This food may not be healthy, but it sure feels like a reward for training well."

Bossman: "Glad to hear that, Yamcha. So… what seems to be the hub-bub?"

Buttercup: "My Dad will be coming back home in 6 days from now! Finally!"

Bossman: "How nice. He was gone for seven years before, don'tcha know?"

Blossom: "I know, man. Rough."

Tien Jr.: "I never understood that…"

Bossman: "Slim appreciates the tip, Buttercup. Thanks for making his day."

Buttercup: "'Twas my pleasure. So… Bossman… if I brought my Dad here, could he eat on our deal, or?"

Bossman: "Any friend and family of you guys', is a friend o'mine. Bring him in when he comes back. I'll get Junior to making his best pizza for yer ol' man."

Buttercup: "Thanks, Boss."

Blossom: "See ya later, Bossman. Continued good luck to ya."

Bossman: "Good luck to you all in your martial arts training, too." He left to go to the back again.

Tien Jr.: "If only he really knew what we were training for."

Yamcha Jr.: "It'd make saving his store look like nothing, am I right?"

Buttercup: "True that." I hoped we'd be good at saving the world like our parents were. I mean, we're tough, but we don't know how tough, I suppose.

Blossom: "We'll do this right. After this, we'll all head to our training grounds."

Buttercup: "Yeah. To that, guys."

Tien Jr.: "To training?"

Buttercup: "You betcha." We clanged our smoothie glasses, took sips, then moved to our pizza. We had eaten heartily, then flew to our training ground after we had paid for Blossom's and my subsequent meals.

Blossom: "So, how should we do our first team? Humans vs Saiyans?"

Yamcha Jr.: "No. You know what happened last time."

Tien Jr.: "Agreed."

Buttercup: "Then how about… Me and TJ vs the couple?"

Blossom: "Sure. I mean… yeah."

Yamcha Jr.: "Aw, come on…"

Blossom: "Just kidding. Let's do this!"

Buttercup: "Just so you know, we're gonna win."

Blossom: "As if, Buttercup."

Yamcha Jr.: "We're gonna stomp you two flat." Just before we were about to fight, a sudden explosion happened, and a crater was left behind. What was in it, was a white circular pod.

Blossom: "It's a Saiyan spaceship! Dad told Buttercup and I about them!"

Yamcha Jr.: "But I thought the Saiyans were… extinct… except you guys."

Buttercup: "They just keep popping up, don't they…"

Tien Jr.: "In any case, let's be on our guard. They could be nasty."

Yamcha Jr., Blossom, and Buttercup: "Right." The pod opened, and what walked out… was not a Saiyan. It was a small humanoid creature. His head had a bright blue shiny orb like thing in it, he was about a few feet taller than us, wore a red lens over his eye, had black horns, and a tail. He also wore Saiyan armor like Vegeta used to wear. He poked his lens to scan us. Once he scanned me, he grinned.

Alien: "Good. I've come to the right planet. You all look like you would know the person I'm looking for." He smiled, floating slowly out of his pod, then landing in front of us.

Buttercup: "Who are you and… wow." Oh my Kami… why am I feeling so weird around him? Is this… what is it? All I've ever known is the feeling of battle and the feeling of eating until now.

Blossom: "Why are you here?"

Alien: "You see, it's simple. I'm not here to cause any trouble. All I want… is a match with a man called Goku. He beat my father you see, and I wish to see his skill in battle for myself. For sport, if you will."

Yamcha Jr.: "Who are you?"

Alien: "Ah… yes. Where are my manners? I'm Glacier… the son of Freiza."

Buttercup: "FREIZA?! Okay, that's it!" I flew at him, swinging my leg at him, but he blocked my kick.

Buttercup: "Huh?!"

Glacier: "Nice kick. You look similar to Goku, but he was described as a male… are you his daughter?"

Buttercup: "Yes."

Glacier: "Oh, wonderful." He smiled again. "Maybe you can help me find him."

Buttercup: "You're not here to avenge your Father?"

Glacier: "Oh… hell no. He was… what do you Earthlings call it?"

Tien Jr.: "A murderous psycho?"

Glacier: "Among other things, I'm sure. But that's not the point. Can you direct me to him?"

Buttercup: "He'll be here in six days."

Glacier: "6 Earth days… hmm… might be cutting it close… but I'll be able to make it back. Yes. Good show."

Yamcha Jr.: "Right…"

Blossom: "Your dad killed mine…" She growled at him.

Glacier: "I am NOTHING like my father. Really… take over the entire universe, immortality… ravings of a god-damned lunatic… sheesh!"

Tien Jr.: "I like this guy."

Buttercup: "Me, too." I can appreciate a strong man who can block my kicks. Look at Vegeta.

Buttercup: "May I have my leg back?"

Glacier: "Oh yes. My apologies." He gave me my leg. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine.

Buttercup: "Welcome to Earth." Did my face go red?

Glacier: "Happy to… be here."

To be continued…


End file.
